Por un amor relámpago
by Saphir Neyraud
Summary: [[ HaoxJeanne ]] AU. ¿Cuanto tiempo estas dispuesto a esperar a un amor surgido de la pasión?


**EDITADO: 16 de Enero del 2007**

Saqué la song... ¡Estoy en regla! xD

**Actualización: 12 de Julio del 2006**

**Ufff... ha pasado prácticamente un año desde el día que escribí esto, y jamás pensé que mi primer fic tendría tal éxito. Debido a las peticiones de los lectores, decidí seguir la historia... y la misión me quedó grande.**

**Lo siento mucho, pero yo escribo para satisfacerme a mi antes que a otros. No voy a seguir con una historia que ya me desapasionó por tener unos cuantos reviews más. Eso sería venderme, y yo no quiero venderme.**

**Por eso disfruten de esto, escrito antes de conocer la perversa voraginé de la ambición por reviews (de la que me enorgullezco decir que prácticamente he salido)**

**Besos a todos los que siguieron la historia. Les prometo más HaoxJeanne (y de mejor calidad)**

**Bss! Saphir.**

_**Disclaimer: **Shaman King es de Hiroyuki Takei. "Por un amor relámpago" le pertenece a Miguel Bosé._

* * *

**Por un amor relámpago**

**Por un amor relámpago  
estas lloviendo lágrimas  
mientras la Luna en Notrê-Dame  
huye de la tormenta**

La tormenta azotaba con fiereza las ventanas del Nº 23 del hotel más prestigioso de Francia. El pequeño teléfono de la habitación sonaba con insistencia, pero la persona que se encontraba allí no se dió el tiempo de contestarlo. El débil reflejo de la luz, acomodada sobre un refinado velador de caoba fina, iluminaba tenuemente su perfil, delicado y atractivo, encorvado sobre el escritorio de la habitación, silenciosa, solo llenada con el rasgido de la pluma al deslizarse por el costoso pergamino.

_**Con amor...**_

La pluma se detuvo. La mano tembló levemente, antes de dejar de escribir, depositando la pluma sobre la superficie lisa del escritorio.

Los ojos rojizos se perdieron a traves de la ventana, en la lluvia, mirando las gotas caer, algunas deslizandose en la superficie de vidrio, lentamente. A lo lejos, el sonido claro de pisadas subiendo la escalera

_¡Es él!_

La joven aparta la mirada de la lluvia, con la ilusión reflejada en su rostro. Desde aquella noche que esperaba que volviera a verla, como le había prometido. La sonrisa en su rostro se acentuó al sentir los pasos acercarse, llegar... y pasar de largo. Clavó la vista en el suelo, siempre era igual. Un momento de ilusión... que desaparecía en cinco segundos.

Levantó la vista para dirigirla nuevamente a la lluvia, a la tormenta desatada en ese momento, distorsionando bella y fantasmagóricamente las luces que adornaban la ciudad. En aquellas calles donde se lo había encontrado, se había enamorado en solo una mirada, en un roce, en las primeras palabras que entrecruzaron. Bellos recuerdos.

_-Me llamo Hao, Hao Asakura_

_-Mucho gusto, yo soy Jeanne D'Arc_

_-Mucho gusto tambien_

_Luego de las presentaciones, pasaron a bromas e información sin relevancia en la vida de ambos, riéndose de vez en cuando, observandose sobre las finas copas de cristal. Dieron unos breves datos sobre sus vidas, como nacionalidades, edad, familiares. Luego de aproximadamente dos horas de charla superflua, se callaron, analizándose, con una creciente sensación de deseo, avivada por el alcohol_

_Los truenos remecian el hotel aquella noche, pero a ninguno de los dos le tomó ni la más mínima importancia. Pedidas un par de botellas de buen vino, se encerraron en la habitación de Jeanne, besándose, con la lujuria escapándoseles por los poros. Hao empujó a la joven hacia la cama, para luego acomodarse sobre ella, recorriéndola y admirándola, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el momento, sintiendo muchas nuevas emociones, aparte de la pasión, florecer en su pecho._

_Cuando Hao cayó a su lado, jadeante, cubierto de sudor, sintió que le amaba ¿Como enamorarse en una sola noche, en un solo encuentro? Ella jamás lo hubiese pensado, pero en aquel momento... no pudo más que aceptarlo_

_Tomó suavemente la mano de su amante y la acarició con la suya. Él le miró levemente extrañado_

_-¿Volverás mañana? - le susurró ella, notando su voz suavizada por una dulzura infinita. Él sonrió_

_-¡Claro! - le contestó, volviendo la vista hacia el techo - Lo prometo_

Claro que... él nunca volvió

Un par de lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos

Sabía que se hacía daño a si misma, que no debía seguir atada a él, a Hao. Simplemente, lo que él había sido para ella no era lo mismo a lo que había sido ella para él

Sus mejillas se empaparon de agua salada, agridulce. Detestaba llorar, pero no podía evitarlo

_¡Que estúpida soy!_

Un trueno rompió la atmósfera tensa que se vivía en el lugar. O mejor dicho, que _ella _vivía... estaba sola. Era extraño, había llegado sola allí, a París, a ese hotel, y no le había molestado. Ahora, por una noche de pasión, se sentía vacia, abandonada

_¡Maldito Hao, te odio!_

Aun así, no podía evitar que, al pensar en el, en sus ojos, aparte de lágrimas, surgiera un leve brillo de felicidad, una pincelada de pasión que perdura en su interior despues de haber estado con él

Dudó unos segundos, que le parecieron una eternidad, antes de caminar nuevamente hasta su escritorio, hasta el pergamino y la pluma. Tomó a esta última, mojando su punta con tinta, y siguió la carta

_**Con amor... Jeanne D'Arc**_

**_P.D: _No me dejes así, mi amor, acompáñame**

Sonrió débilmente. No sabía si habría respuesta, pero ella lo esperaría

Tenía 16 años... y toda una vida por delante

Toda una vida para esperar a su amor

A él, a Hao Asakura

_Fin_

**No es mi mejor fic, obviamente. Pero me agrada... una pequeña obsesión de parte de Jeanne ;D**


End file.
